Glee Ipod Drabbles
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Glee Ipod Drabbles for when I get bored :


**Author's Note: So here are some Glee ipod drabbles because I got bored and felt like writing but couldn't come up with a significant story line for any of my other fics.**

**The way this works (for those who don't know) is that you put your ipod, mp3 player, etc. on shuffle and write a drabble that has to do with the song that plays, in the time that it plays for.**

**These all have different pairings, but they are all from Glee :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters **

**These aren't necessarily the songs in story form... it's just a general idea of the theme of the song that inspired the drabbles :P**

* * *

><p><em>She's a Lady: Tom Jones<em>

"You can do this. You have nothing to be nervous about." Santana mumbed to herself as she approached Brittany's locker.

"Oh, hey Santana." Brittany said, smiling widely at her friend.

"Uh Brit, I was just wondering... would you, maybe want to come to dinner with me?"

"Sure Santana" Brittany said, hugging her friend tightly before returning to her locker.

"Awesome. 8 o'clock at breadsticks?"

"Sounds great"

Santana smiled and then turned and left. Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

><p><em>Bust a move: Glee cast<em>

Puck smiled as he walked through the dance floor. He tried as hard as he could to look smooth and cool, but honestly he was scared. He didn't know how to dance, and Mike hadn't really helped.

The music started and Puck began to sway, tapping his foot and bobbing his head simultaneously.

The group of girls around his were all mostly drunk, grinding into each other and onto him.

Come on Puck. Dance god dammit. You want some of this fine ass? Dance!

Puck began to gyrate his hips in sync with the girl who had made her way to his front.

Her hands move up and flung themselves around his neck and his made their way to the girls hips.

"Hey baby, I'm about to rock your world."

* * *

><p><em>All I ask of you: Sarah Brightman<em>

Blaine felt his hand clench tightly around the band of metal in his pocket as he approached the door of his apartment.

He knocked on the door before letting himself in to find Kurt, beautiful as ever, sitting on the couch.

"Hey you." Kurt said turning around on the couch to look at the door.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine said, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Put a scarfe on... I wanna go for a walk."

"A walk? Okay." Kurt said, slightly sceptical.

"Where are we going to go at 9pm in New York that is just 'for a walk'?"

"You'll see." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand as the latter finished wrapping his scarf around his neck.

After locking the door and leaving the building Blaine led an unknowing Kurt toward central park, on hand clasped in Kurt's hand and the other clenched in a fist in his pocket, encasing the small silver band.

"Central Park?"

"Yeah." Blaine said simply.

The two walked hand in hand, the cold air making their breathe come out in puffs, the snow crunching under their feet.

"Kurt." Blaine said stopping the two in an out-of-the-way gondola on the far side on the park.

"I, I have something to ask you... I... Kurt I love you. I truly love you and I can't think of anyone who I would rather have spent the last five years of my life with. I want to be your shelter, I want to be your light... I want to be your everything, as you are mine." Blaine then got down on one knee and grabbed both of Kurt's hands with his own.

"Oh, Blaine yo-"

"Please, let me finish?"

Kurt nodded, tears welling up in his eyes in anticipation.

"Kurt, will you... will you marry me?" Blaine said revealing the ring.

"Blaine... I... Yes." Kurt said, smiling widly.

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt pulling him in by the neck and squeezing tightly, openly crying now.

The two pulled back only to allow Blaine to place the ring on Kurt's finger. Then they were pulling each other back into the embrace.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." Blaine said into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled his head back with a giggle and kissed his fiancé long and passionately.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I may have cheated on the last one and listened to it two and a half times but I liked the idea and wanted to finish it :)<strong>

**Reviews are always nice :)**


End file.
